


Our giant baby is sick

by iTookJiminsJams



Series: Lucas angst/sick [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying Lucas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fever, Fluff, Happy Ending, Headaches & Migraines, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Lucas is sick, Sickfic, WayV Sickfic, Wong Yukhei sickfic, Xuxi Is sick, Xuxi sickfic, Yukhei sick, idk how to tag, lucas centric, lucas sickfic, sick, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iTookJiminsJams/pseuds/iTookJiminsJams
Summary: Xuxi has never liked to get sick, to him, is not only absolutely terrible for his body but he also feels that when he can’t be useful, he’s letting everyone down. WayV is here to change that.Or, Lucas gets terribly sick and WayV comforts him in every way possible.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Everyone, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: Lucas angst/sick [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863784
Comments: 12
Kudos: 175





	1. Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first sickfic and if I’m being honest I don’t think it’s THAT good, but I hope you enjoy. English is not my first language so let me know if there’s any grammar mistake I should correct. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Leave comments ☺️❤️

Lucas was feeling...sick, to say the least, actually, no, he was feeling absolutely awful. He had woken up drowsy, shaking and with a slight headache, nothing he couldn’t handle, he thought to himself. He would take a shower, eat breakfast and take some meds for the pain and by the time they were heading out he would feel just like new, wrong, he did take the shower, ate breakfast, and took the meds, the slight difference was that by the time they were heading out, he was throwing up everything he had eaten, including meds.

He couldn’t tell his members though, he didn’t want to ruin the day, plus, they had to film the “Turn back time” MV today and he wasn’t about to throw all the hard work his members and him had done this past few months just because of a headache. 

So, keeping that in mind, he was currently sitting in the van with the rest of the members trying to focus on anything but his now pounding headache or the extreme dizziness he was feeling, ah right, his now churning stomach had also become a problem after they left the dorms. He wouldn’t admit it but he didn’t think he could keep his “I’m ok” facade for much longer. 

The members knew something was up though, it’s not like Lucas was the chattiest person on the planet, actually, he was pretty quiet when it came to conversations, he could be loud, yes, but there’s a difference between being loud and being chatty. Yangyang for example could talk for hours nonstop, Lucas on the other side, never said more than 2 sentences in one conversation, he was more of a listener and a...louder, if that makes any sense. And it’s because of that specific characteristic that they knew something was wrong, that and the extreme paleness of his face. 

It was almost at the ending of their trip towards the filming location that problems started to arise. Lucas started feeling nauseous and his stomach felt like it was being torn apart inside out, he could feel the bile coming up and that’s when he started to panic, he was not about to throw up all over the van seat, in front of his members, no no no, so he did everything in his power not to. “Only 5 minutes left, only 5 minutes left” is what he kept repeating to himself during what was left of the trip. When the van came to a stop, he ran as fast as he could to the nearest bathroom, rubbish bin, bag, anything, anything but the floor. 

*Kun POV*

Kun had noticed the sudden discomfort in the youngest and that is why, when Lucas practically flew out of the van when they arrived at their destination, Kun decided he had to follow him. He left the other kids with Ten and WinWin (questionable decision but it’s ok) and ran behind Lucas. He made it past staff, managers, and every each one of them looked at him like he was some kind of maniac on the loose, and then he saw Lucas’s tall figure entering the bathroom. It didn’t take much searching inside because once he entered the bathroom he has hit by the sound of retching and he immediately knew where the younger was. 

*Lucas POV*

Lucas had arrived at the bathroom just on time and the second he entered the first stall, he dropped to his knees and threw up everything he had left from this morning’s ordeal. Suddenly the door opened and he heard his name being called by a familiar voice, Kun, he could recognise. Even though just a few moments ago he was trying to hide it from the members, right now, he just wanted his ge’s comforting presence and words. The problem was, he couldn’t make a word out so he just whined miserably like a puppy that’s been hit. 

Kun had rapidly made his way to the stall the sound had come from, there he found a crying Xuxi, on the floor, with his head ducked in the toilet and shaking. The scent of vomit filled his nostrils and that’s when he came out of his trance, he lowered himself to Lucas’s level and started rubbing soothing circles on his back, he could feel the tension in the other’s shoulders, he could feel his whole body shaking and how heat radiated out of Xuxi’s body. 

“Yukhei,” Kun said with the most calming tone he could manage at the moment. Kun was using his real name, he must look really awful for him to be using not only his real name but his Cantonese name. He tried to answer but he was so weak he could barely think properly so he just opted for another whine, just like the one he had given Kun moments ago so that he could know where he was. Kun rapidly shushed him as his body started to shake even harder, “Hurts” was the only thing he could manage before another wave of sick came rushing down his throat. 

*Kun POV*

The only thing Kun could do was hold him tighter and whisper sweet nothings to Xuxi’s ear. Once the poor boy finished he pulled him deeper into his embrace, Lucas’s shaking body was now in his arms and all Kun could do right now was assure Xuxi that everything was going to be ok, he could reprimand him for not telling them later, right now, he had to worry about getting the boy home. 

“Baby, can you tell me exactly where it hurts please?” Kun asked while trying to look at the younger’s face. He noticed Xuxi’s hand moving, being afraid of opening his mouth just in case his body decided that he had rested enough, he moved his hand to his stomach then to his head, and then he dropped it. “Ok baby, I’m going to call Winwin, let him know what’s going on and we’ll head home ok?” the answer he received was a weak nod from the other.

Kun did as promised and in no time they were heading out of the building, Lucas had to be carried by one of the managers and the rest of the members didn’t waste any time bombarding Kun with questions. Once in the safety of the van, Xuxi rested his head on Xiaojun’s lap, his feet on Hendery’s and that’s how they parted. 

Every now and then Kun would turn around to check on him, and every time he did, he noticed how Xuxi’s skin got paler, sicker. Kun started to worry, they still had maybe half an hour left to go and the pain in Xuxi’s face was starting to become noticeable. Kun prayed to every entity that Lucas could make it home safely and incident–less but as time went by, he could see that his fantasy was going to stay like that, a fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the constant change in POVs I'll correct that in future chapters ☺️ Let me know if I should continue this, I think it’s kinda messy 😅💕


	2. Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the really short chapter but I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer. Enjoy.

*Lucas POV* 

Once he arrived in the van he could feel himself relaxing a bit, the cramps weren’t as bad and he was actually feeling kind of better, he started to feel optimistic about his condition, and while thinking about that he fell asleep cuddled between Hendery and Xiaojun. 

He must’ve been sleeping for like 15 minutes when his stomach decided that it wanted to act up again, he woke up to an excruciatingly painful cramp and his head once again felt like it was being drilled. He kept his eyes shut, he didn’t want to see the light that was probably coming through the van’s windows because he knew that it would only make his headache even worse. 

Lucas buried his head in Xiaojun’s lap in an attempt of stopping the waves of pain that were currently wrecking his body, he could feel Xiaojun’s hand starting to rub circles in his arm when suddenly nausea hit him, he wanted to move so that he didn’t ruin the seat or his member’s pants but right at that moment moving seemed like the most difficult task he has ever tried to perform. 

He let out a pained groan and as if in cue, Kun was already by his side with a plastic bag in hand, his ge was the best thing that could’ve ever happened to him but right in this second he couldn’t allow himself to get all sentimental, he has trying to focus on, you know, not throwing up all over the place. 

“It’s ok baby, you don’t have to hold it, you’ll feel better afterwards” Kun tried consoling but Lucas couldn’t even think of getting sick right there, the embarrassment would be too much for him to handle, he couldn’t even imagine how the rest of the boys would look at him after something like that. He was engulfed in these thoughts when the acid liquid started to rise up his throat. He could feel himself slightly panicking about not only throwing up in front of his members, but the thought itself of throwing up again just scared him.

He really didn’t want to be sick but apparently, Mother Nature had different plans. The pain was becoming too much for him to handle and so in that moment of exasperation, he just did it. 

Pride be dammed.

He cried and got sick in front of the 6 boys. Sobs wracked his body as new waves of pain crushed him, Xiaojun did his best to console the boy but it was to no avail. Lucas felt like he was going to pass out, his stomach felt like it was in a roller coaster and the cramps wouldn’t let up. He knew he was shaking but he didn’t have enough strength to stop it so he just cried harder. He could feel Kun’s hand on his back, trying to relax his muscles, he could hear the oldest trying to calm him down but the pain was just too overwhelming and suddenly he could feel a fresh wave of sick coming out of him. 

Xuxi felt as if his lungs were going to give up on him but then someone’s hands grabbed him and pulled him into a warm place which he later figured was his ge’s arms, Kun’s heartbeats were louder than the pain and suddenly he could feel himself slowly breathing again, “Breath for me ok? Breath for me” was what he heard, and so he did it, the pain suddenly didn’t feel as crushing and nausea had long subsided all that was left was the sound of his ge’s heartbeat and steady breathing. 

Lucas felt as if he was being pulled out of the water, and then with that in mind, he slowly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinds shitty but anyways, let me know if you like it ✨


	3. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on doing a Lucas sickfic/angst series but idk if anyone wants me to do something like that soooo, let me know ☺️

*Kun POV*

Lucas had fallen asleep in his arms and now that the adrenaline rush was gone he could feel himself getting weaker, he had never seen Lucas in that state, he had been so scared and in so much pain that it caused physical pain to Kun. Yangyang looked as if he was going to cry any minute but thankfully, Ten was by his side in no time. Hendery and Xiaojun looked as pale as sheets but the colour was slowly returning to their faces with the help of Winwin. 

The worst part was over, or at least he hoped so, Xuxi was asleep and could breathe, great improvement if you asked Kun. Once everyone had calmed down he noticed the heat radiating from Xuxi’s body, he was concerningly warm, Kun touched his forehead and his suspicions were confirmed, Xuxi was running a fever, if Kun was guessing, the fever wasn’t that high, but it was still there, and it concerned the members. Kun knew he couldn’t really do anything while the younger slept so he just figured he would let him rest and once he woke up they would deal with the fever. 

On their way to the dorms they stopped to buy some fever reducers, pain killers, and something to hydrate the poor boy, after all, he did throw up probably every liquid he had in his body, at least that’s what Yangyang had said. 

Upon arrival they carried Lucas inside the dorm, careful as to not wake up the boy, and placed him in Kun’s bed, it was safer there, they thought. Every now and then little whimpers could be heard coming from the sick boy’s mouth, it was obvious that even in his sleep he was still feeling pain but at least he was now breathing. 

The boys decided they had to eat something so after checking on Lucas for the last time they all headed out towards the kitchen so that they could cook something, even if it was just instant noodles. Kun decided he needed to take his mind away from the problems just for a minute, so he made the decision that he would be cooking today. The others helped too and 20 minutes later they had lunch ready, for them and Lucas, if he was up to eating the soup they had made. 

They sat on the round table in the kitchen and after saying their “thank yous” silence fell between them, all too busy with the task of eating and thinking about everything that had happened that day. 

Lucas’s sobs replayed in their heads, everyone knew what the other was thinking, but no one was ready to face their problems right now, they just wanted to eat and pretend that his bandmate hadn’t just had a panic attack due to the amount of pain he was feeling. That was until they heard a loud thump coming from Kun, Xiaojun, and Yangyang’s room, they all rushed there just to find Xuxi on the floor rubbing his knees, they all stood there trying to figure out what had happened until Xuxi looked at them with the sheepiest expression they had ever seen adorning the boy’s face. 

“I just wanted to go pee, so I stood up but my legs don’t really want to properly perform their task at the moment,” Lucas said pointing at his legs with an exasperated look.

The first thing that was heard after that was Kun’s laugh, they all looked at him like he was some sort of maniac before laughing with him. They all laughed, all except Xuxi who was still trying to figure out what was so funny about his misery. Eventually, he laughed too, not really understanding why but his member’s laugh was contagious that was, until he remembered why was he lying on the floor, and now he really really needed to pee. 

After Kun had stopped laughing he crouched next to Xuxi to help him stand up and help him get to the bathroom, on the way, he noticed that Xuxi’s fever was higher so after Lucas did what he had to do, Kun placed the thermometer in his ear and waited for it to beep, 39ºC (102.2ºF), it wasn’t hospital high, but Kun sure didn’t want that to get higher so he called Winwin and he took Xuxi back to bed while Kun looked for the medicine they had bought. 

As minutes passed, Xuxi’s condition looked worse, not as bad as it had been before but definitely not as good as it had been when they found him on the floor, probably the fever catching up to him. 

Xiaojun warmed up the soup they had previously made for Lucas and headed to where Winwin and Lucas were, he heard them talking, something about the MV they were supposed to film that day, he assumed Xuxi didn’t really enjoy being the reason for their filming to be stopped, not that the other members minded, they just wanted to see their friend like the usual ball of happiness that he was, not a ball of sickness, that was no fun. Xiaojun trailed into his thoughts until he remembered what he was supposed to be doing there instead of just standing in front of the door. 

Xuxi ate a bit less than half of the soup before deciding that he couldn’t eat anymore, even if the others weren’t really satisfied, they could work with it. Kun gave Xuxi the meds and in 10 minutes Lucas was sleeping again, this time curled up to Winwin’s side. Winwin didn’t really mind, it felt good having the younger like that, he just hoped whatever Lucas had wasn’t contagious, oh he really really hoped that. 

When Kun went to check up on the boy he found not only Xuxi asleep, but also Winwin. Lucas was curled up in a ball against Winwin’s side and Winwin had protectively placed his arm on top of Xuxi’s frame. Kun found it absolutely adorable so of course he would take a picture of the two, it could be used to blackmail them later, he thought. 

Kun approached to check how Xuxi’s fever was doing and to his delight, it was no longer there. He could still feel the boy curl up tighter in his stomach from time to time but it was really nothing compared to what they had gone through before. Happy with the younger’s quick recovery he laid down in bed with the other two and without realising, he fell asleep too. 

It was maybe an hour later when Xiaojun, Hendery, Yangyang, and Ten had found them and after taking some pictures, they decided that they were laying down with them, exhaustion catching up to them. And so that’s how they slept, one beside the other in a puddle of muscles and they were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. 😅  
> Is kind of abrupt I know but I feel like it had enough...sickficness (?) and it needed fluff and there it is.
> 
> Also, I started another story of this same series sooooo if you'd like to check it out :3 I would appreciate it ❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for the constant change of POVs I will try to correct that in future chapters.
> 
> Let me know if I should keep writing this or if it’s a complete disaster 😅💕


End file.
